In Your Dreams!
by Dawnbuneary
Summary: Louie always thought of Webby as a friend, because that's what she was! Makes sense, right? So when Louie has a dream about her that depicts them being...more than friends, he doesn't know what to think about it. She's not "the girl of his dreams", okay? ...Right? Loubby fic, because there's so little of it out there..! This is actually an old fic of mine, so it's not that great.
1. Uh oh

_"You remember what day it is, right Louie?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Louie was sitting in the booth of a diner of some sorts. He looked around. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was better than the average fast-food joint. He looked down at his plate and saw one half-eaten burger._

 _He looked at the person who sat next to him. Webby._

 _"Do you remember what day it is?" she asked again. What day was it?_

 _Louie didn't have an answer for her. He was bad at remembering important dates._

 _"U-Um…" Louie stuttered. Obviously, today was important. He just couldn't remember why. "I…forgot… sorry."_

 _He felt bad when he saw Webby sigh in response, but he legitimately forgot! He still doesn't remember, too._

 _"It's okay," Webby says regaining her smile. "Granny told me these are how some people usually are."_

 _"So…what is today?" Louie asked, unsure. Webby gently put her hand on his, not making eye contact._

 _"It's been a year since we've started dating, you know?"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _…_

 _Right. Of course. He doesn't know why he's surprised. He's been dating Webby for the past year, obviously. He's not really sure how that happened, but it doesn't matter, he supposes._

 _He's not really sure how he forgot that as well._

 _"Oh, yeah," Louie said, his focus landing on their hands. His face grew hot, but he doesn't know why. This was normal, right?_

 _"You know, I never really expected us to…you know, be…like this…" she chuckled, nervously blushing. She inched closer. Louie could only nod in response. His focus was fading from the conversation a little as he wasn't sure of what to do._

 _What does he do? Does he inch closer? Back away? WHAT DOES HE DO?! SOMEONE TELL HIM._

 _"My whole life I've been cooped up in the mansion alone," Webby rambled on. She leaned closer again. "I'm…really glad I met you, Louie."_

 _This time, Louie leaned in as well. Something in his mind was screaming at him to stop. That this was wrong somehow. But how was it wrong? Another part of Louie pushed him forward and was cheering him on._

 _The two ducks were really close now._

 _"I-I'm glad I met you too, Webby…"_

 _Their beaks touched._

"GAH!"

Louie shot up awake with a shout. He sat up in his bed, noticing that his heart was beating way too fast. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down as he thought about what he just witnessed.

What was that? A nightmare? No, couldn't be. It wasn't like a nightmare…just a dream.

In that dream…he and Webby were dating? How? He already knew that dreams didn't make sense a lot of the time, but he also knew that his mind is what creates them. What the heck, mind? Why would you make him dream THAT?

And then afterward, he and Webby…kissed?

Nope, nope, nope, nope, that's enough. Webby is his FRIEND. He can't be dreaming about his friend like that! That's just super weird! And besides, kisses were…gross. Ew…

Louie lightly slapped his cheeks and shook his head to get any thoughts of the dream out of his head. He looked to the side and saw two more empty beds, one with a neat red sheet and one with a messy blue sheet. Looks like Huey and Dewey were already out of bed.

Louie reached for his phone and turned it on. It was 8:14 am. The others would be eating breakfast right now.

Yeah, that sounds good. Some food will probably help him forget about this weird dream.

The green triplet hopped out of bed, changed into his hoodie and headed towards the dining room. By the time he reached the dining room, he had already calmed down. Pushing open the doors, he walked in, his expression tired.

"Well, look who's awake!"

Louie looked ahead and saw Huey, Dewey and…Webby, sitting at the long table, eating breakfast. They were eating pancakes. Ooh!

Louie eagerly went to the table and sat down next to Huey, grabbing a plate of pancakes.

"Morning, Louie!" Webby said, cheerily.

"Morning, sleepy head," the oldest brother greeted. "You were out cold last night."

"Oh?" Louie said, his mouth already full of food. Dewey snickered.

"Yep. You kept mumbling in your sleep, though."

Louie swallowed.

"A-about what?"

He tried to keep his face as relaxed as it could look, but he cursed the stutter in his voice. He didn't say anything about the dream, did he?

Geez, it was embarrassing.

"Ehh, I couldn't really tell. I could only make out, like, one or two words," Dewey shrugged, eating another pancake. Louie glared at him. He was keeping quiet on purpose, but he knew that Dewey knew something.

"What words?" Webby asked, curiously. Louie blushed and looked down at his plate, avoiding eye contact with everyone. If Dewey said anything too embarrassing, Louie was ready to dash out of the room.

"He said things like-"

"Nothing important," Huey's voice cut through. Louie looked up and saw that Huey was using his hands to clamp Dewey's beak shut. "Just some random nonsense."

The blue triplet gave Huey a look of confusion, before pushing his hand away. "Right."

"Like Huey said, it's not a big deal. It was just my dream," Louie said as nonchalantly as he could. He could still feel his cheeks heating up. Dangit.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You okay?" Webby asked with a confused and concerned tone.

"Yup!" Louie's voice was an octave higher than it was supposed to be. He could sense his brothers' eyes on him. He could feel Huey's concern and Dewey's teasing look burning into his skull.

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are really red!"

"Webby, you were telling us something earlier, weren't you?" Huey interjected, saving Louie the trouble. Webby perked up, dropping the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking maybe later we could go to the diner that's close to Funso's…"

She started rambling on about the plans she had for today, but Louie was once again reminded of his dream. He and Webby were at that diner, weren't they? On a date, he presumes.

He mentally shuddered.

It's not that he thought Webby wasn't great or anything. It's just that it's weird to think of her, his friend, like that. And that dream…something was off. Both of them weren't completely in character. Louie was a lot more nervous and awkward and Webby was a lot less…her? He had to remind himself that Dream Webby and Real Webby weren't the same.

She was still rambling excitedly, allowing Louie to take the chance to steal a glance at her. No, she definitely wasn't like Dream Webby, he concluded. She was Webby. And no, he's not dating her. He's not even crushing on her. The dream wasn't at all real.

…

So if it's not real, then why is it still affecting him?

Webby's eyes briefly met his as she chattered, causing Louie to automatically avert his gaze.

See? What the heck?

He stole another glance at the chatty girl. She was happily talking about something, but he was too distracted to pay attention.

"…Well, I gotta get my stuff ready if we're going soon," Webby says, gleefully. "See ya guys later!"

She hopped off her chair and dashed out of the room, leaving the triplets in the dining room. Louie's eyes followed her until she was out the doors. There was a moment of silence afterward, broken by Dewey clearing his throat.

"So, had a good sleep, Lou?" he teased, making Louie blush and plant his face on the table.

"Dewey," Huey scolded, warningly. He then changed his tone to a more careful but curious one. "You…were mumbling a lot in your sleep though, Louie. Mind telling us what that's about?"

"You heard me, didn't you?" Louie's muffled voice said, grumpily.

"We heard _" **Mumble, mumble…** date **…mumble, mumble…** Webby"._" Dewey recalled. He paused and then continues with "And then " ** _Mumble, mumble,_** _marry me_ "."

Louie's head shot up from the table in alarm as Huey smacked Dewey's shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

"He's kidding," Huey deadpanned. "But you DID mention Webby, plus you looked pretty flustered before. Care to explain?"

Louie groaned. They were making this a bigger deal than he was. "Do I have to?"

"Yep!" Dewey said, resting his head in his palms, looking very interested. "If you don't then we'll make assumptions."

"No," Louie said, grumpily. He wasn't in the mood for this. "It doesn't matter. It's JUST a dream."

"Yeah, but what we just witnessed wasn't a dream. We know you, Louie, and we know what you're like when you get flustered," Huey chips in, eating a pancake. "Besides, we're brothers. It's in our nature to be nosy."

The green triplet grumbled. "I had a dream about Webby, okay? Are we done now?"

"Mhm, we knew that," the red replied, patiently. Dewey merely did a wolf whistle, earning a glare from Louie.

"It wasn't THAT kind of dream!"

"Then what kind of dream was it?"

Louie paused. "I dunno…just…a dream…."

Both Huey and Dewey gave him a look. The youngest triplet tried not making eye contact but sighed when he realized that they wouldn't back down.

"I had a dream that we were dating, alright?!"

"See, that's not so bad," Huey says, giving him a smile. Louie continued.

"And then we kissed."

"Ha! Gross," Dewey exclaimed. Huey stared at Louie, speechless. The green boy didn't feel comfortable under their gazes, so he pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Like I said, it's not real. It's not a big deal."

"Welllll, whatever it is you're going through, try not to make it too obvious when we go to the diner later," Huey told him, half-teasing, half-comforting. They were going to the diner? Oh yeah. Webby did mention that before he zoned out…

"And when's that?" Louie groaned, honestly not looking forward to revisiting the familiar setting. Dewey hummed in thought.

"In an hour, I think."

"Great."

For that whole hour, Louie tried to go about his day normally…just avoiding a certain someone was the exception. Every time Webby would walk into a room, Louie would walk right out. It didn't happen too often, considering they only had an hour of free time, but he hoped nobody noticed his behavior.

And then…time was up.

"GUYS, COME ON!" Webby's voice bellowed from the foyer. Louie, who was on his bed and listening to music, sighed. He doesn't know why he's turning this into a big deal. He should just stop thinking about it too hard. He's just going out with his brothers and a friend. Something he does every day.

Louie hopped off his bed and headed to the foyer, hands in his pockets. When he reached said foyer, he saw Huey, Dewey, and Webby standing in front of the front doors, apparently waiting for him. Webby had her usual backpack equipped and she looked cheerful.

"Finally," Dewey said when Louie approached. "What took you so long?"

Louie shrugged carelessly. "Took my time."

"Well, now that we're all here, are you guys ready?"

"Yup!"

And so they left for the diner. During the whole walk, Webby was chatting animatedly just like before. Dewey and Huey talked as well, but Louie could notice them glancing at him every so often.

Even so, as they were walking, Louie felt normal. It was weird. It's like the after-effects of the dream were finally going away. He wasn't thinking about his dream. He wasn't feeling anything weird. He felt normal again.

…

Well…he still couldn't meet her eyes, but give him a little more time.

"Dewey, will you tell him that he's wrong?" Webby said to the blue triplet, indicating the red one. Louie had only just tuned in, but he's pretty sure it's the usual argument.

"I'm not though! I'm telling you, Webby, Were-Merducks are. Not. Real." Huey retorted.

"You said the same thing about Terra-Firmians!"

"Yes, well, until I see one for myself, I don't believe it," Huey says. "It's not in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook."

" _It's not in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!_ " Webby mocked, jokingly, earning a laugh from Dewey.

"Didn't we see merpeople on our way to Atlantis?" he asked.

"Those were different creatures. Not Were-Merducks," Huey said, not amused by Webby's impression.

"Hmph. What do you think, Louie?" Webby asked, turning to the green triplet. Louie, who had been silent the whole time, hummed in thought.

"Ehh, after everything we've seen, I wouldn't doubt it," he answered, looking at Webby. Or…just over her shoulders.

"Ha!" Webby exclaimed in victory as Huey rolled his eyes. Louie chuckled, ignoring nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

And then they were there in front of the diner. Webby eagerly rushed in with the triplets following behind. The person at the counter saw the four walk in and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Webby, back again? Should've known," she chuckled. "The usual, I presume?"

"You know it!" Webby cheerfully said, dropping money on the counter then speeding off to their usual table. The boys waddled after her, trying to keep up.

As they sat down at the booth, Louie looked around the setting. He was sitting in the exact spot he was in the dream and so was Webby. The only difference was that Huey and Dewey were here this time, which he was thankful for. Just give him a day. He'll get over the dream eventually.

"Here you go. Four hamburgers," the employee from the counter said, bringing a tray of burgers to their table. Webby clapped happily and wasted no time in munching on her burger.

"Thanks!" she said with a full mouth.

The triplets burst into light laughter at their friend's antics. Louie chuckled as he was once again reminded that Dream Webby and Real Webby were definitely not the same, so he doesn't know why he was worrying earlier. Besides, he likes Real Webby better anyway.

…

…

Wait. No, not like that-

"I gotta use the bathroom," Dewey said, giving Louie a certain look. "I'll be back in a bit."

He left the booth and then shot Huey a look. Louie suspiciously glanced between the two, trying to figure out their silent conversation. Huey nodded, and then the blue one left…but not before shooting Louie two thumbs up.

What was that about?

"Uh, yeah…I've gotta…do…something else somewhere else too…" Huey lamely lied, inching his way out of the booth. "Back in a bit!"

He ran off, leaving Louie and Webby alone. All of a sudden, Louie felt…awkward. He felt as awkward as he did in the dream, which he did NOT like.

"What was that about?" Webby asked, confused. Louie pushed those nervous thoughts down as he replied.

"Who knows?" he nonchalantly replied, shrugging.

Louie knows. He's realized what Dewey and Huey were doing and he wanted to strangle whoever planned it. It was probably Dewey. He'll strangle Dewey later.

"So…" Webby started off awkwardly.

"So…" Louie tried.

They were at loss on what to say. An awkward silence fell between them, which was much worse than his dream scenario, to be honest. Louie knew why he felt awkward, but what about Webby?

He looked around the diner, trying to find something to distract himself with or trying to find something to talk about. Nothing.

However…

As he looked around, in a faraway booth he saw Dewey and Huey, watching Louie and Webby from afar. So his theory was right.

" _Talk to her!_ " Dewey silently mouthed. Louie merely shot him a glare.

"So…how have you been?" Webby asked, not making eye contact. Louie looked at her, wondering where that came from.

"Eh, I've been good I guess," he replied lazily smiling. Sure, he's been messed up ever since the dream…but other than that he's been fiiiiine.

"…Are you sure..?"

What startled Louie most was the nervous uncertainty in Webby's voice, as if she were worried about something. What did she mean?

"Uh…yes..? Why wouldn't I be?"

Webby stared down at her half-eaten burger, giving a nervous shrug. "I-I dunno…"

"Webby, just tell me."

For the first time today, Louie made eye contact with her as she turned to look at him. He forced himself not to look away until she told him what's up.

"I-I don't know…it's just that you've been acting kinda strange today..? Or maybe it's just me…" Webby rambled, uncertainty still clear in her voice.

Louie quickly broke eye contact and averted his gaze. A long pause happened before Louie responded.

"…You noticed."

"Yeahhh…" Webby says, playing with the ends of her hair, nervously. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. Because you know, at breakfast you were acting weird, then later you would leave every time I walked into the room and then you wouldn't look me in the eye- I was just wondering if I did anything wrong or…"

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong," Louie said, more panicked than he intended. He regained his composure. "I was just…being stupid. Really, it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Webbs, if you did anything to offend me, I would say it to your face," Louie consoled in his weird way, putting his hand on her shoulder. Still, this made her feel more at ease. At least she knew that he wasn't mad at her or anything.

"So, what IS wrong, then?" Webby asked. "And don't you dare try to say it's nothing."

…

Well…now's a better time than never, he supposes. He can't just hide it forever. Well…he could, but he shouldn't. It's probably better to rip the band-aid off quicker. Besides, as long as he doesn't make it a big deal, then she won't think it's a big deal.

He braced himself and then spoke as nonchalantly as he could.

"Ahh, you knooow…I just had a… _dreamwhereweweredatingit'sstupidreally_ ," he rushed the last part and looked down at his burger. He fell silent so that he could hear her response…but when all Louie was met with was more silence, he looked up.

Webby stared back at him with wide eyes. She seemed stunned.

"Oh."

"Ahaha yeah, dumb, right?" He tried to laugh it off, but her lack of words was making him anxious. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. I'll probably forget about it by tomorrow. Besides, it was just a dream..!"

"So…you were avoiding me because…?"

"I wasn't avoiding you...well, I-I guess that I was. But you know…the dream kinda made me feel weird so…" Louie hated the way he was stammering. What was with him? "But it's okay now. I've gotten over it, I don't feel weird, everything's normal now."

"Absolutely sure you're okay, then?"

"Webbs, don't worry about it. At the end of the day, we both know that would never happen," Louie says, trying to give a comforting smile. Webby chuckled.

"Haha, yeah."

She laughed, but Louie felt the atmosphere grow uncomfortable again. He recognized Webby's laugh. It was a fake one. What did he say..?

Before he could say anything else, he heard a voice coming towards the two.

"Heyyyyyy, guys!" Dewey said, a grin plastered on his face. He clearly didn't notice the atmosphere. Huey appeared next to him as well. "What did we miss?"

"Not much," Webby replied, giving him a smile. Still, Louie felt like he had said something wrong, but he doesn't know what! Webby's demeanor had become much less…cheerful.

Huey could obviously sense something was off too because he shot Louie a subtle, but questioning look. Louie gave a subtle shrug back.

"Anyway, you guys wanna head back?" Webby asked, sliding out of the booth.

"Yep! Let's go!" Dewey said enthusiastically, taking the three other uneaten burgers in his arms before running towards the exit. Webby laughed and followed after him. Huey and Louie tried to keep up with the two.

As they walked back home, Huey whispered to Louie, _"So…what happened?"_

 _"What do you mean what happened?"_ Louie whispered back. Webby couldn't hear, as she was in front of them, chatting with Dewey.

 _"You know what I mean."_

 _"I-I dunno…! I just…told Webby about my dream, that's all."_

 _"And then?"_

 _"That's all!"_

Huey rolled his eyes and glanced at Webby before looking back at his brother. _"You're lying again."_

"…"

Huey sighed. _"Just tell me what you guys said."_

 _"Fine. She asked me if I was alright, I said yeah, she said that she noticed me acting weird all day, I told her it was nothing, she didn't believe me…"_ Louie rambled, tired of thinking about this.

 _"Then I had to tell her about the dream, she said "oh", I told her that I only avoided her because I was feeling weird, she asked me if I really was alright, then I said "yeah, besides, we both know it would never happen" and then—"_

 _"Wait."_

Huey interrupted Louie's rambling. Louie paused, confused.

 _"You said that you both know that that would never happen."_

 _"Yes..?"_

 _"You said that it wouldn't EVER happen."_

 _"Mhm..?"_

 _"So you basically said that you two would never date."_

 _"I…well, yeah?"_

Huey brought a hand to his forehead, looking very exasperated. _"Louie, no."_

Louie, on the other hand, was confused. _"What's wrong?"_

 _"You told her…that you would never date her. Think about it like this, Louie. What if she had a crush on you? Imagine how she would feel."_

Louie was silent as he stared at Huey. He eventually found his voice again.

 _"But she doesn't."_

 _"You don't know that!"_

 _"Dude, she's Webby! She doesn't care about that sort of thing..!"_ Louie protested, whisper-shouting.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, are YOU Webby?"_ Huey sassed.

 _"No-?"_

 _"Then how would you know?!"_

...

 _"No."_ Louie denied, refusing to listen.

 _"No?"_ Huey repeated, confused. Louie shook his head.

 _"There's no way-"_

 _"But it's possible..!"_ Huey argued, still whispering. Louie cautiously glanced at Webby again to make sure she couldn't hear them.

 _"No, it's not. Dude, there's no way that she would like me of all people. There are way better options-!"_

 _"Louie..! Crushes aren't exactly rational! You should know this!"_

 _"I know but…I just...someone like her wouldn't like someone like me..!"_ Louie seethed back. There's just no way.

 _"Would someone like you like someone like her, though?"_

Louie blanched. _"What do you mean?"_

Huey sighed. _"Okay, I'm gonna ask you something and I want the truth. Do you have a crush on Webby?"_

…

 _"No…?"_

 _"Stop lying to yourself!"_

"I don't know, okay?!" Louie said, a bit too loud. Dewey and Webby looked back at the two with startled looks.

"Are you okay?" Webby asked, concerned. Louie could feel himself panic a little bit right there.

"Y-Yeah…"

Before he knew it, they'd already reached the gate to McDuck Manor. Webby looked at Louie in concern a little longer before she pressed the button on the intercom. "Granny, it's us!"

The gates swung open loudly. Dewey could sense the tension in the air.

"Race you guys inside!" he shouted, running towards the manor. Webby ran after him, trying to ignore what had just happened.

Louie made to follow them, but Huey gripped his shoulder before he could dash.

"We'll talk about this later."

And then he was off, leaving Louie at the gates. The green triplet sighed. He really didn't want the whole dream thing to escalate. He was doing such a good job at ignoring it before, but now he's just messed up even more.

He thought about Huey's words. Did Webby have a crush on him?

…No. Definitely not.

Did he have a crush on Webby?

…No…right? He didn't have a crush on Webby. Today was just a very off day for him.

Ugh…this was all so emotionally exhausting. He really needs to lie down. Louie shook the thoughts out of his head and headed towards the manor alone.

Once he was inside, he headed straight for his bedroom. Hopefully, Huey and Dewey weren't there as well.

When he opened the door, he was glad to see that the room was empty. Louie plopped himself down on his bed and groaned. Today was extremely exhausting. He just wanted to sleep. Eh, it was still pretty early in the day, but one nap can't hurt.

Louie flung his arm over his eyes and tried to rest. Maybe by the time he wakes up, this will have all blown over…

* * *

 **Hey, so, this was a pretty old fanfic that I wrote...last year? I didn't share it for some reason, but I noticed the lack of Loubby fics and so I wanted to contribute SOMETHING. I don't know if I'm gonna add more yet, but if you want me to, let me know! For now, this is it!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Not Again

_"Come on, come on, come on, you're so slow!"_

 _"H-Huh? Webby, wait..!"_

 _Louie tried to catch up to the hyperactive girl as she ran through this area full of grass and flowers. Louie stumbled after her, carrying a…basket? What? What were they doing? Why were they running?_

 _"We're nearly there, though!" Webby excitedly said, running really fast. Louie was already out of breath._

 _"Nearly…where?" he panted, exhausted. Suddenly Webby came to a stop. Louie caught up to her, catching his breath._

 _"Here we are."_

 _Louie looked up and saw that they were on a grassy hill full of flowers and grass. Louie looked around in awe. He's usually not one for this kind of place, but he'll be honest, it was kind of pretty._

 _Webby took the basket from him and sat down on the grassy hill. She looked at him and patted the place right next to her, inviting him to sit down. Louie walked over and sat down next to her with no objections. The two sat in silence, looking towards the bright blue sky. Louie wasn't really sure if he should break the silence._

 _Webby sighed, smiling. "This is nice, right?"_

 _Louie looked at her, questions running through his mind. "Yeah…um…but what are we doing here..?"_

 _"You could count it as a date, I guess?" Webby answered, chuckling. "Pfft, I dunno. I guess I just wanted some alone time with you, you know?"_

 _"…Oh," Louie replied, feeling his cheeks warm up. So this was a date, huh? Cool, cool, cool, that's cool…that's…normal…_

 _"You're fine with that, right?" Webby asked, unsure._

 _"Oh, uh, yeah, don't worry!" Louie replied, regaining his composure. He gave Webby a reassuring smile. He didn't want to make her feel bad or anything._

 _Louie reached over and grabbed the basket, trying to change the subject. He can only assume that inside the basket was food. He opened it and peered inside and – just as he guessed, there was a basket full of food. Nice._

 _Louie reached in and pulled out a strawberry. "Ooh, wow, you got the good stuff."_

 _Louie chomped the strawberry hungrily. He pulled out a bunch more and stuffed his face with them, not realizing how hungry he was until now._

 _"Oi!" Webby exclaimed as he pigged out. "Leave some for me, at least!"_

 _Louie laughed and reached into the basket and pulled out another strawberry, holding it up to Webby's beak. "Here."_

 _Webby grinned and opened her mouth, biting down on the strawberry. Louie was feeling weird about all of this mere minutes ago, but now he's actually enjoying himself._

 _Louie peered into the picnic basket once again, searching for other food. There was a lot, so he couldn't even see the strawberries amongst the other food. There was way too much in that small basket – not that he was complaining, though._

 _He stuck his arm inside and fished a bag of marshmallows out. Ooh..!_

 _"Hey, check this out," he said to Webby, opening the bag. Webby looked at him, intrigued._

 _Louie threw the marshmallow up in the air and tilted his head skyward, opening his mouth. The marshmallow landed, falling right into his gaping mouth. Louie chewed and did a smug bow as if he had just performed a magic trick._

 _"Thank you, thank you," he thanked his imaginary crowd. Webby stifled a laugh._

 _"Big deal. I can do that too!" She took the bag from Louie and pulled out a marshmallow._

 _She threw it up in the air and tilted her head up, opening her mouth just as Louie did. However, instead of landing inside her mouth, the marshmallow fell and bounced off of her cheek, missing its target._

 _Webby opened her eyes and stared at the fallen marshmallow on the ground. Louie stared at it as well before they broke out into light laughter._

 _"Pfft, what are you doing?" Louie asked, laughing. "You're supposed to catch it IN your mouth, you know?"_

 _Webby couldn't contain her laughter. "Shush! I can do it, just watch!"_

 _She pulled out another marshmallow from the bag and threw it up in the air. However, since she threw it at a weird angle, it flew slightly off course, making Webby lean to the left with her mouth wide open, trying to catch the sugary treat. However, it merely bounced off of her forehead, leaving sugary powder in its wake._

 _Louie stifled a laugh and clapped sarcastically. "Wow, that was greeeat."_

 _"Shut up," Webby jokingly says, though she's also giggling._

 _"Great, you got marshie powder all over you," Louie says, brushing the powder off of her forehead with his hand. "It's okay, not everyone can do it. It's a_ _ **skill**_ _."_

 _Webby playfully shoves him, making them both giggle uncontrollably. As Louie laughs, he takes the chance to look at Webby. He didn't notice before, but the sun had already begun to set on the horizon, creating a gold light. Because of this, Webby was practically glowing._

 _Webby stopped laughing and opened her eyes. She noticed the sunset. "Oh wow..!"_

 _She stared at the sunset in awe. She didn't even notice Louie staring at her. In fact, not even Louie noticed that he was staring. It's just that…Webby looked very peaceful right now, watching the sunset as it covered her in a warm, golden light. It made Louie feel weird. Like, a good kind of weird…but weird._

 _"Pretty…" she sighs, smiling softly._

 _Louie decides to tear his eyes away from her and averts his attention to the sunset. Huh…it WAS pretty. He usually doesn't really care about this sort of thing. But it's relaxing in his opinion. They continued to sit in silence, basking in the beauty of the sunset. It was…really peaceful…_

 _Just as Louie felt tempted to go to sleep, he felt something weigh down on his shoulder slightly. He looked to his right and saw Webby leaning her head on his shoulder. Louie immediately stiffened up, unsure of what to do._

 _What does he do?! Does he just stay there?! What if he moves? Would that disturb her? Does he let this happen or does he push her off?_

 _"S-Sorry, is this weird for you..?" Webby asked, worried. Though admittedly it was, Louie didn't want to say that. Besides, for some reason, as soon as she asked that, he calmed down..._

 _"Nah, don't worry. You're always weird," he jokes playfully. Webby looked up at him, shooting him a playful glare._

 _She got off of his shoulder and before he could process anything, wrapped her arms around Louie, enveloping him in a hug. Louie blinked, slowly processing what was happening. After a while, he wrapped his arms around her as well._

 _"Well, thanks for always bearing with my weirdness," Webby said, half-sincere, half-joking._

 _Part of him is telling him that this is weird. That this isn't normal. But another part of him is telling him that he shouldn't worry about it. He just wants to stay like this…_

 _…_

Louie slowly opened his eyes, blinking. He yawned sleepily, cuddling his pillow closer to him…

His…pillow?

Louie opened his eyes fully. Surely enough, he was lying in bed with his arms wrapped around his soft pillow.

"..!"

Louie blushed and squealed as he hurled it to the other side of the room, trying to distance himself from her- IT. HE MEANT IT.

Louie sat up and stared at the pillow which lay on the floor on the other side of the bedroom, trying to process what just happened.

"…"

Okay, okay, okay…he's at home. He's in bed. He's NOT on the grassy hill. Webby's not here, they're not on a date, and Louie clearly has problems that he needs to sort out.

Louie quickly checked his phone which was sitting on the edge of his bed. 4:58 am. He looked to the side and saw that Huey and Dewey were asleep in their own beds. Huey had a book over his eyes and Dewey was snoring loudly.

…Had Louie really slept through the whole day yesterday..? Wow…he must've been in a deep sleep. That must've been quite the dream.

…

…Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew-

Louie put his head in his hands. He had a dream about Webby again, didn't he? Why?! It's so...weird..! She's his friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. That's it! And yet here he is, having a second dream about them on a…date. Which, mind you, would never ever happen. EVER.

He didn't even like her like that at all. Well, maybe yesterday was an off day for him, but that was just one day! And that was because of his last stupid dream. Now, he's probably going to feel even weirder today.

Louie suddenly realized that he slept in his hoodie yesterday. It smelled. He quickly took it off and chucked it on the ground, carelessly. He headed over to the closet and used his phone as a flashlight, lighting his way in the darkish room. He opened the closet quietly, thoughts running through his mind.

Okay so, maybe he had another dream about her. That doesn't mean anything. Dreams are always super weird and unrealistic. Sure, it might've been two in a row. But that was just a coincidence. If by chance, he has a Webby dream a third time, THEN he'll be worried. There was nothing to fret over right now..!

Louie grabbed another identical hoodie from the closet and put it on.

It's fine, it's fine. It's not like this dream was as bad as the last one. In the last one they, ahem, k-i-s-s-e-d. In this one, they didn't. So it's all good!

…

However, Louie was still concerned. He actually enjoyed this dream. And the worst part was, this one felt somewhat more real than the last one. Like, he actually felt kind of disappointed when he woke up too and…wait no. Don't take that the wrong way. It was just a pleasant dream. That doesn't mean anything.

"…Louie? What are you doing up..?"

Louie turned around and saw Huey rubbing his eyes sleepily, seeming to have just woken up. Louie realized that he's just been standing in front of the closet the whole time.

"Just woke up from my nap…" Louie answers, quietly. "Why are you up?"

"Mm…I heard you rummaging around in the closet," Huey yawned.

"Oh, sorry," Louie apologized. He wandered back to his bed and lied down, sighing. Maybe if he goes back to sleep, he'll forget this ever happened.

Huey stared at him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Louie says, although he's not entirely sure if that was true or not. "Just kinda…had a weird dream."

"Was it about _her_ again?" Huey asked although he sounded like he was sure of it. Louie blushed.

"No..!"

Huey shot him a look. "Really?"

Louie looked away from him, his cheeks warming up. "Well, I dunno, maybe…"

"Thought so," the red triplet said, smirking. Louie crossed his arms and refused to look at him.

"Whatever, it was nothing."

"Mhm." Huey didn't believe him at all. The fact that Louie refused to meet his eyes was evidence enough for him.

"I'm serious..!" Louie whisper-shouted, sitting up and facing his brother. "She just happened to be there..! It wasn't like last time..!"

"You guys are so looooud..." Dewey groaned as he yawned sleepily. Looks like he just woke up as well. "Louie, we get it, you're madly in love-"

"I'm not."

"But let a guy sleep, man…"

"I swear, you guys," Louie grumbled, embarrassed. It was too early for this conversation. He was tired and not in the mood. "It wasn't like last time, okay? Just forget about it."

Dewey blinked sleepily and yawned again. "So, you're gonna tell Webby about this one too or what?"

"Nope," Louie replies, shaking his head at the thought. "She doesn't need to know. Things already got weird after the last one and I am _not_ in the mood for another weird day."

"Well…that's not really something you can control, is it?" Huey said, getting out of bed. He walked over to the closet and rifled through, looking for his clothes. "I mean, whether or not you tell her, you're still affected by that dream, aren't you?"

"Nuh-uh..!" Louie childishly denied. He sighed and tried again. "I'm mean no. I'm not. It wasn't anything like that, okay?"

Huey changed out of his pajamas and put on his red shirt, looking like he doesn't believe Louie's words. "Are you sure? The way you're acting is suspicious."

"No, it isn't."

"What do you think, Dewey?"

Dewey, who was still half asleep, stretched and lied back down. "Um…yeah, no, I think Louie's got it bad, probably…"

Louie groaned and hopped out of bed as Dewey fell back asleep. "I can't believe you guys."

Huey walked over to Dewey's bed, trying to shake his brother awake. "Dewey, come on, it's time to get up."

"Nooo…" Dewey groaned, flinging his arm over his eyes. "It's too early…it's not my fault Louie woke up so early…"

Louie grabbed his pillow from the other side of the room and threw it at Dewey's face. "Ack-!"

"Hey, _I'm_ the lazy one, don't try to steal my title. You're even more tired than I am."

"Okay, okay, I'm up…" Dewey yawned, slowly dragging himself out of bed, looking very tired. He stretched and went over to the closet to change out of his pajamas as well. "And it's easy for you to say. You slept for a whole day."

"Hey, I can't help it," Louie shrugged.

Dewey closed the closet doors after changing into his clothes and gave Louie a teasing look. "Yeah, especially if you had a dream about Webby, oooooh~!"

"Ew, no, gross." Louie immediately made his way out of the room, trying to ignore his brother's teasing comments.

The three triplets exited the room, making their way over to the dining room for some breakfast. Hopefully, having some breakfast will help Louie calm down a bit or something. At least, he hopes so.

Still, he has no idea why he's so affected by this. He also has no idea why it's so amusing to Huey and Dewey. They act like they just discovered that Louie had a crush on Webby. They hadn't. Because he DOESN'T have a crush on her..! Why is that so hard for them to understand?!

Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Soon enough, the three were sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying some toast. Luckily, Mrs. Beakley usually gets up pretty early in the morning, so they didn't have to make their own breakfast. She was surprised at how early they were though. Usually, they wouldn't get up for at least a few hours from now.

"You three are up fairly early," Beakley commented, setting down a jar of jam in front of them as they ate hungrily.

"Oh, well, Louie had a…" Huey started to explain before trailing off. He met Louie's eyes. Louie was fixing him with a subtle leer, silently warning him not to say anything about the subject.

"A what?" Beakley asked, clearly noticing his suspicious behavior.

"Uhhh…a nightmare. Louie had a nightmare and he, um, kinda woke us up," Huey poorly lies, immediately munching on his piece of toast afterward to avoid having to talk more.

Louie quietly sighed. It wasn't a complete lie. It just wasn't exactly a nightmare that woke him up. But he wasn't going to tell Beakley what it really was. She'd probably kill him or something. And by the looks of it, she was _very_ capable of killing him too.

"Ah, I see," Beakley says, though she didn't sound that convinced. Huey wasn't really the best liar, after all. "Webby is already awake, I think you should know. Would you like me to tell her that you're all already eating breakfast?"

"Oh, right," Louie said, totally forgetting that they had started eating without her. He feels kind of bad, but whatever. "Yeah, could you tell her?"

Beakley nodded and left the dining room, heading over to wake her granddaughter up. Dewey waited until she left to start saying something.

"Speaking of Webby…" he started to tease after she had left, staring directly at his younger brother.

"Don't," Louie grumpily said, tired of this. "Don't even try."

"Seriously, though. That reminds me…" Huey commented, looking at Louie as well. "Do you have an answer to my question from yesterday?"

"Huh? What question?" Louie asked, confused. He was having a hard time remembering. He was trying to block everything from yesterday out of his mind, honestly…

"I asked you…" Huey said slowly as if he were being apprehensive of Louie's reaction. "…If you had a crush on Webby."

"No!" Louie answered, flustered and embarrassed. His cheeks turned into a rosy hue. Could they PLEASE stop talking about this? "I don't…"

Huey and Dewey looked at each other with a knowing look. They knew he was lying. Sure, he was a good liar most of the time, but when it came to something like this, he got flustered pretty easily.

Louie, for good measure, crossed his arms and slumped in his chair angrily. He emphasized the grumpy look on his face to get the message across to them. "As if I would have a crush on-"

"I can't believe you guys started eating breakfast without me!"

Louie practically jumped in his chair, startled at the sound of her voice. The three triplets looked at the dining room doors and saw none other than Webby standing there, looking mildly frustrated.

"Talk about rude!" she ranted, making her way over. She sat next to Huey, making her exaggerated frustrated face. Ironically though, she didn't sound that angry.

"Sorry, Webby," Dewey apologized, smiling sheepishly. "At least there's still some toast. It's not warm anymore but it's there."

"Ah, it's okay," Webby replied, smiling like she usually does. Louie wasn't sure if she was referring to the fact that they had eaten without her…or the toast.

Webby got a piece of toast and grabbed the strawberry jam. "So what'd I miss?"

"Uhhh…" For once, Louie didn't know what to say. Come on, think of something..! "We were…"

"…Talking about what we're gonna do today. Right, guys?" Dewey lied, surprisingly well. Louie immediately nodded.

"Mhm, yep."

"Oh. What _are_ you guys doing today?" Webby asked, curiously. Dewey and Louie looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They looked at Huey for help, but he merely shrugged.

"Um…we were…" Louie tried to come up with a believable lie. It was a little difficult, considering how strangely flustered he was right now.

Quickly, Louie looked down at his phone underneath the table, hoping for some sort of idea. There was nothing…except for a dozen notifications trying to remind him of things he needs to do, people who owed him money, and also certain events that are happening today…Ah-!

"..We were thinking of visiting the Summer Fair that's happening in Duckburg this afternoon," he finished, trying to keep his tone as convincing as possible. Webby looked intrigued.

"Woah, really? I've never been to a fair before!"

"Oh yeah..!" Dewey spoke up. "The fair's today! Aw man, Webby, you should check it out. It's awesome!"

Louie nodded in agreement, although he really wasn't planning on going in the first place. Guess they're going to the fair today. Now that Webby was excited about it, there's no way they could bail out of that lie now.

He was more or less excited about it. Honestly, the fair sounded fun. And perhaps he'd forget about the whole dream thing once he's there. However, he was just planning to seclude himself in his room for the whole day, hoping to sleep until his dreams eventually become normal again.

Sure it wasn't the best plan, but it sounded good to him.

But nope. They were _all_ going to the fair. Including…Webby. Luckily, it seems that she forgot about the whole dream ordeal completely, which was good! Louie really didn't need this to be another weird day. Sure, he still feels weird and now he can't look at Webby without being reminded of the dream but…

This should be fine.

.

It was later in the day, now. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby stared up at the bright gate to the fair. People were walking in and out, looking excited. Louie could see several brightly lit rides, including a Ferris wheel, a teacup ride, and several others that he didn't know the name of. Everywhere, friends and families were having fun. Lots of little kids were running around and lots of adults were laughing and chatting.

"Woah..!"

Louie looked to the side and saw Webby staring up at the fair, amazement clear on her face. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked at everything. "THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!"

"Yeah, it is! Come on, let's go!" Dewey exclaimed, sounding equally as excited. Full of energy, Dewey and Webby both ran into the fair, disappearing into the crowds of people.

Huey looked at Louie, who was silent. "You look apprehensive. Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Louie responded. He hadn't even noticed but he WAS feeling a little bit apprehensive for some reason. Louie shook his head, dismissively. "Nah, I'm good, don't worry. Let's go."

As Huey and Louie started to walk through the gates, Louie couldn't help but look around, wondering where Webby and Dewey went. Geez, three seconds in and they were already gone. Strangely enough, this made him feel relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved, because he wouldn't have to spend the day around Webby. Disappointed…for the same reason, maybe.

…

Ugh.

"Wow, they really upgraded from last year," Huey observed, looking around at all the rides and stalls. Louie agreed. Everything seemed much more excitable and it was really a shame that Louie didn't feel more enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah, check it out," Louie added, pointing to a line of stalls. People were lining up, trying to win games and earn prizes. One of which had prizes that resembled plush bunny rabbits, but with dragon wings. "I know a few people who would kill for whatever THOSE are."

"Hm. Weird. Seems like something Webby would want," Huey commented. He looked around at the crowded place. "Speaking of which, where has she and Dewey gone? Uncle Donald will kill me if we lose anyone."

"Get ready to die then," Louie joked, shrugging. Huey rolled his eyes.

"No, I am NOT losing anyone here. Let's split up. I'll look for Dewey and you look for Webby."

"Right. You don't want to lose us so let's _split up_ ," Louie replied, sarcastically. "Great plan, Hue."

Huey sighed. "Well, I know you're going to be on your phone the whole time, so if I lose you, I can easily call you and see where you are."

"Alright, fair enough," Louie said, giving up. "But do I _have_ to look for her? What if I just want to walk around by myself?"

"Come on, Louie, help me out here. Besides, you wanted to hang out with her didn't you?" Huey quickly said, before leaving. Louie didn't even have time to respond as Huey was already long gone before Louie could process what he said.

Louie groaned. Why do they keep assuming that?!

The green triplet sighed. Okay, he really didn't need to think about this right now. The more he thinks about it, the worse it gets. Right now, he should probably just focus on finding his friend. But where would she be?

His first thought was that Webby would be at the most dangerous ride that she could find…

That would probably be the Twister Rollercoaster that Louie always avoided every year. There was NO way he'd mess with that, but it's probably where Webby is right now. Of course, she would. Danger is nothing to her.

Louie started to make his way over to the ride, dodging the people passing by. He looked up as walked. He could see the rollercoaster rails from where he was on the ground. A row of carts zipped down the rails, the people on the ride screaming. Louie wondered if Webby was one of those people. Or maybe she was still waiting in line…who knows?

Once he got there, sure enough, he saw Webby standing there. She wasn't in line, just staring up at the ride in awe.

Louie made his way over to her, putting his hands in his pockets. As he stood next to her, he looked up at the rollercoaster as well.

"Planning on going on?" he asked her, trying to ignore whatever weird feelings he felt at the moment.

Webby tore her gaze away from the rollercoaster and looked at Louie, seeming surprised. Looks like she didn't notice he was there.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I was planning on it!" she replied after a while. "What about you?"

"Nah. I've always avoided the Twister Rollercoaster," Louie responded, shaking his head. The people on the rollercoaster screamed once more, thus proving his point. "That thing looks like a nightmare."

"Aw, come on!" Webby said, surprised that he always avoided what looked like the most fun ride. "It looks like so much fun though! Come on, you're coming with me!"

Webby grabbed Louie's sleeve and pulled him over to the long line at the ride. Louie stumbled after her, his cool expression turning into a panicked one.

"W-What?! No!"

"Nope! Come on, Louie, you'll be fine!" Webby cheerily said, beaming at him as she dragged him over to the line. Somehow, Louie felt powerless, so even if he tried to resist, he couldn't.

"Wait, but-!" Louie stuttered as they stood in the line. Webby's hand was still gripping his arm so that he couldn't escape if he wanted. "Webby, there's no way I'm getting on that thing..!"

"I mean, it's kinda too late, isn't it?" Webby snickered. The line moved forward. Honestly, she was smiling so cheerfully, it was almost as if she _wasn't_ leading him to his death.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but still.

The way she was smiling stopped him from running the other way, but at the same time, it felt like a trap. Geez, this girl was going to be the death of him…

As the line moved forward, Louie looked ahead. There weren't many people left in the line. They would probably get on the next ride. Part of him prayed that they were way too short to ride, but another part of him knew that his brothers have been on the rollercoaster before, so it wasn't likely.

While Louie was silently terrified, he glanced over at Webby's expression. She looked really, really excited. Makes sense, considering the fact that they face danger every single day of their lives, but Louie couldn't help but feel terrified at the thought of going on these death carts.

"Don't be so nervous, you'll be fine," Webby spoke up as they waited in line. Her tone was somewhat comforting, but Louie was still beyond scared.

"N-Nervous? Me? Hah..! I don't get nervous..!" Louie tried and failed to keep his composure cool. Webby rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, we both know that's not true."

"I'm gonna die on this thing."

Webby gave him an encouraging smile, taking his hand. The line moved forward as Louie's heart started beating faster due to fear. "I promise, you won't die! Besides, I'll be with you all the way!"

Louie looked at her, trying to calm his nerves. He took a deep breath, trying to keep her words in mind. Right…she's right. He'll be fine. Besides, she'll be there too. It's not like he was going on alone.

Louie nodded, gripping Webby's hand slightly tighter in an attempt to calm himself down. He was so focused on the rollercoaster, he didn't even have time to be flustered.

"You're right, you're right…" he spoke up, taking another deep breath. Webby beamed, looking proud of him.

"That's it!"

Finally, Louie and Webby had reached the front of the line. The employee who was waiting by the gates of the rollercoaster looked down at them, holding out his hand.

"Tickets, please."

Webby, who had two tickets ready, gave them to the employee. He then let them through the gate, closing it after they had passed. Louie could see people lining up, waiting to go on the next coaster. The line wasn't that long, really. He and Webby were sure to get on the next few carts after the next ones come back.

Louie tried not to let himself get scared again. He hadn't even let go of Webby's hand yet and he already felt more anxious as he waited for their turn.

And then…the next cart came. Their turn has come.

 _It's fine, you'll be fine…don't be scared, Louie._

.

The two ducks walked out of the rollercoaster ride together, one more traumatized than the other. Louie's arms were wrapped around Webby's body as he clung to her, the experience of the ride traumatizing him. Webby laughed, trying to push him off. He seemed petrified.

"What the heck was _that_?! That ride was worse than I thought it would be..!" Louie said in a terrified tone, still clinging to Webby. They walked through the passing crowds in the fair and stood next to a food stall.

Webby looked down at him, patting his head in a comforting manner. She tried not to laugh at his scared expression. "Aww, chin up! You lived, didn't you?"

"Barely..!"

"Ahh, come on, it wasn't THAT bad. You survived, I'm very proud of you," Webby playfully said, giving him a hug. Louie sighed. Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating just a little bit. Still, he's never EVER going to ride that again..!

Louie pulled away from Webby, putting his hands in his pockets. Ugh, that was single-handedly the scariest experience of his life. Never mind all of the death-defying adventures they had, THIS topped all of them. He would have never gone on if Webby hadn't convinced him too.

Speaking of Webby, she seemed genuinely happy that he had given the ride a shot. Honestly, Louie felt somewhat accomplished as well. He always felt sort of unsatisfied whenever he would miss out on the rollercoaster, but he always made excuses for himself. But now, because of Webby, he finally got to ride it, even if he ended up still terrified of it.

"That's true…" Louie finally responded. Webby grinned, pleased that he agreed with her. She looked a little too pleased about being right.

"But you owe me food for making me go on that death trap, thank you very much," Louie then added, crossing his arms. Webby's grin turned into a surprised frown in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously..?!"

"Hey, it's only fair! I went on the ride for you, so you gotta buy food for me," the triplet said, smirking at her expression.

Webby let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Louie couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was always fun, messing with her like that. Just seeing her reactions was somewhat amusing to him, especially since he knew that SHE knew that he was just teasing. Besides, it's not like Webby never teased Louie. It was just their thing and he liked it. It was even like that in his dream last night.

…

...Oh yeah. He almost forgot about that. Almost.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! So, a few people have said that they wanted me to continue this story, so here's the second chapter! Sorry, it's probably not that good, haha. I'm kinda preoccupied with other fics, such as "Evil Suits You" and also a story for my Unrelated AU! So expect those soon! Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	3. This Is Unfair

Louie and Webby walked side by side through the fair, looking for things to do. Currently, Louie was listening to Webby ramble about something random – he wasn't really paying enough attention to know what. In one hand, he was holding the stick of cotton candy that she had bought for him. The other hand was resting soundly in his pocket, fiddling with his phone.

"We should go on some other rides..!" Webby energetically suggested, looking around for some more exciting rides. Louie couldn't help but be amused at her enthusiasm.

"Honestly? Anything would be better than the rollercoaster," Louie replied, shrugging. He was acting cool about it, but the memory of the coaster still haunted him. Ugh…

He honestly couldn't hold a grudge against Webby for making him go on, though. He's sure that if it were anyone else, he'd definitely be grumpy with them for the rest of the day for forcing him onto a ride he was terrified. However, for some strange reason, his mind was making excuses.

Like, it's fine. She just did it because she wanted him to at least try. He can let her off the hook for that. Besides, he already made her pay for the cotton candy, so that's probably enough.

As Louie was thinking, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his hoodie. Louie took his phone out and saw that Huey had sent him a text message.

" _Have you found Webby yet?"_

Louie looked up from the phone, looking at Webby as she stared in awe at all of the excitement around her, trying to find another ride to go on. Yeah, he found her, but by the looks of it, she might just start running off again.

" _Yup,"_ Louie replied, looking down at his phone again.

" _Okay, good. I found Dewey too. Just make sure she doesn't run off again or I swear Uncle Donald will be so mad."_

 _"Gotcha."_

Louie placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Webby. She was looking at something ahead of her in sheer amazement. Louie followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at a haunted house ride. Oh boy.

"Ooh, ooh! Louie, let's go on that!" Webby excitedly said, jumping up and down. She didn't even wait for him to answer before she started running to it.

However, Louie's reflexes were faster than she anticipated. Before she could even take three steps forward, Louie grabbed her hand and pulled her back slightly, stopping her from dashing to the ride.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," the triplet said. "Huey said that I can't let you run off on your own again or else Uncle Donald will kill him. And as amusing as that sounds to me, Huey will probably kill me too."

"Hey..! I don't need a babysitter!" Webby replied, putting her free hand on her hip. "I can go on my own just fine..!"

Louie sniggered and put on a fake hurt expression, jokingly. "Gasp, are you saying you _don't_ want to hang out with me?"

"Oh, come on, that's not what I meant and you know it," Webby said with a frustrated face, though her tone didn't sound genuinely angry.

Louie shrugged. "Huey's rules, not mine. Besides, I can't bring food on that ride, you know?"

Webby looked at his cotton candy stick and groaned, defeated. She didn't seem to want to leave him by himself while she's the one having fun. That wouldn't be fair! "Fine…"

Louie snickered at her expression. "Hey, come on, chin up. Besides, you can't go from one scary ride to another. You gotta take breaks, Webbs."

"Nuh-uh! An adventurer takes _no_ breaks!" Webby replied, her upbeat attitude returning in a matter of seconds. Louie rolled his eyes, a small smile showing on his face.

"Uh, yeah, not true. Come on, let's find something else to do," he suggested, chuckling. He started walking in a different direction, gently pulling Webby along.

"Okay, okay," Webby replied, admitting defeat. She held his hand as well, looking around for something else to do.

Meanwhile, Louie was silently trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his chest as he and Webby walked through the fair hand in hand. What even ARE these weird feelings anymore?! It's obvious that something's off with him, but he refuses to say it's due to a crush or anything _stupid_ like that.

First of all, it's Webby. So no. It's not a crush. Saying that he would have a crush on her of all people is just insane…and super weird.

Second, if it were a crush, he would've already starting flirting with her or something. And is Louie doing that? Nope. So this isn't a crush like Huey and Dewey are always suggesting.

There's nothing more to it. Everyone's just being dumb, that's it. Why don't they get that?

As they walked, Louie spared a glance at Webby. However, when he did, he saw that she was…staring at him?

"Uh…Webby?" Louie asked, pausing in his tracks. He was going to ask why she was staring at him, but after following her gaze, Louie realized that she wasn't staring at _him_. She was staring at his cotton candy.

Wow.

"Hungry?" Louie teased, snickering. Webby looked at him and chuckled sheepishly, putting her free hand on her stomach.

"Maaaaybe…" she admitted, with a guilty smile on her face. Webby then looked at the cotton candy curiously. "Also, I just really wanna know what that tastes like…! Like, does it actually taste like cotton? Doesn't swallowing cotton feel weird?"

"You've seriously never tried cotton candy before?"

"Nope!" Webby answered, honestly. "I mean, it's not like we ever had cotton candy back at the mansion. And I've never been to a fair, remember?"

"Oh," Louie merely said, realizing that he should've figured that out sooner. Whoops.

"Webbigail, you've been missing out on a _lot_ ," he jokingly said, shaking his head. Honestly, she has. How has she never had cotton candy before?

Webby shrugged, nodding. "Pretty much, yeah."

Without thinking, Louie held the stick of cotton candy closer to Webby's face, offering it to her. He gave her an encouraging smile. The tone of his voice had gone from joking to genuine. "Here."

"Hm?"

"Take some," Louie said, holding the treat in front of her. "We can share, I don't mind."

Webby looked at him as if she were a little surprised that he was offering it at all. However, when she didn't respond, Louie immediately backtracked, suddenly regretting saying anything in the first place.

Why isn't she answering? Did he say something weird?

"I mean…you know…you paid for it, anyway, so…" Louie stumbled over his words, awkwardly.

When his excuse failed him, Louie sighed, looking anywhere but at Webby. "Look, just…take it, before I change my mind."

Webby, who had just recovered from her brief moment of surprise, blinked.

She could see that this was clearly awkward for Louie. He didn't stutter often like he was now. Uh oh. That's not normal. She needed to save the situation!

Trying to defuse the awkwardness, Webby joked. "Whaaat? Are you being… _generous_?! Who are you and what have you done with Louie Duck?!"

Louie's awkward and nervous expression immediately switched to playfully offended as the tension in the atmosphere disappeared. "Ex _cuse_ me? I'll have you know, I'm a _very_ generous person, sweetie."

"News to me," Webby teased, poking her tongue out at him. Louie scoffed.

"Rude."

Webby laughed at his reaction, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Louie began to feel that strange feeling in his chest again…for some reason. He doesn't know, alright? It just happens…

"But anyway, thanks for the offer, Louie," Webby said after she stopped giggling. She sounded sincere.

"...Uh, no problem," Louie replied, trying to bring his cool persona back. He cleared his throat, brushing off the fluttery feeling. "Like I said, you paid for it anyway. Might as well share, right?"

"Agreed!" Webby cheerily said, reaching over to take a bit of cotton candy off of the stick. "I've always wondered what these taste like. Now, for the moment of truth..!"

Webby put the piece of cotton candy in her mouth, examining the taste. Louie watched as her expression became suddenly surprised. "Mm-?! Woah, it disappeared-! What kinda freaky sorcery is this?!"

Louie couldn't help but laugh at her shocked reaction. Aha, only Webby could give a reaction like that. "Webbs, calm down. It's supposed to do that. Cotton candy's just sugar so as soon it goes into your mouth…poof. It dissolves or something."

"Oh…neat..!" Webby said, finally getting it. Louie rolled his eyes, smiling. She found the simplest things cool. But then she would find some of the coolest things normal. Weird.

Louie and Webby continued on with the fair, looking around for things to do. They walked past several rides that Louie wouldn't dare go on. There were some things that he was willing to do. Scary rides that twist and turn while he's in the air is not one of those things…excluding the rollercoaster that he and Webby went on earlier.

"What else is there to do here?" Webby asked, looking around. She looked a bit antsy as if she couldn't wait to do something else.

"Hm…" Louie hummed in thought. What was a place that they could go to..?

He looked to the left. There was a row of fair game stands, each stand decorated with a mass number of prizes and plush toys. Perfect.

"You wanna try one of those games?" Louie asked, pointing to the stands. Webby followed his gaze, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw the prizes on display.

"Oh, oh, oh! Let's go!" she excitedly said, dragging Louie towards one of the games.

Soon, they were standing in front of one of the stalls. The game of this one seemed to be something of a typical ring toss, with bottles being displayed on a table behind the stall's owner. Webby looked at the bottles in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked, curious. Before Louie could say anything, the owner of the stall started speaking very enthusiastically.

"This here is the Ring Toss!" The man said with too much enthusiasm in his voice. "If you can throw the rings and get them on the neck of the bottles, you'll win a prize! It's $5 for 3 rings. Wanna give it a throw?"

"5 for 3..? Geez…" Louie murmured under his breath. He immediately decided it wasn't worth it, however…

Webby looked at him with a grin, looking like she really wanted to give it a go. "Can I?"

"Mm…I dunno."

She gave Louie a hopeful stare as if she were silently trying to convince him with just that look alone. Louie was still unsure, however. It didn't sound worth it…especially since games like these always profited off of the fact that the players had terrible aim.

They would miss, pay for more rings, then miss again. If Louie knew anything, it was how to scam people. And he did not feel like letting Webby pay for more than she should.

"Look at the prize..!" Webby excitedly said in a whispery voice. She pointed to one of the larger plush toys, the same bunny-dragon plushies that Louie had pointed out to Huey when they first got to the fair. "Come on, Louie, pleeeease..?"

She really wanted that prize, didn't she? And she didn't seem like she was going to stop giving him that "persuasive" look any time soon. In reality, she was just giving him the "puppy-dog eyes", but still.

"…Alright, fine. Do whatever you want," Louie eventually agreed. He then dropped his voice to a whisper, quietly talking in Webby's ear. " _Psst…if you happen to miss the first two rings…throw the third one as far away as you can to the left of you_ …"

"But shouldn't I use that last ring on the bottles…?"

"Just trust me on this one."

Webby was confused about Louie's instructions, but she didn't question it any further. Instead, she pulled out a $5 note and gave it to the man behind the stall. "I'd like to try!"

"Here you go," the man said, taking her money and giving her three rings in return. Louie watched the exchange silently, subtly taking note of the size of the rings…

In reality, he was counting on Webby's accuracy. She was normally pretty accurate with her aim when it came to things like these on adventures. If she happens to land at least one of the rings on the bottles, then they wouldn't have to buy more, which was good. If she missed, then he'd be surprised, but also not.

Louie watched as Webby squinted, looking at the bottles. She held the first ring in her hand, her wrist slightly bent as she's getting ready to throw. Her eyes surveyed the width of the space between each bottle, analyzing how far away they were from her as well.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally flicked her wrist and let the ring go flying.

 **CLANK!**

The ring bounced off the top of the glass bottles, not even close to landing down on the neck. Webby looked at it in surprise as the man had a gleeful grin on his face.

"It's okay, just try again!" he said. Louie narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, looking at the man's expression. Hm.

"Aw man…!" Webby merely said, her brows furrowing. She got the second ring ready, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "It's okay- I won't miss this one..!"

 **CLANK!**

The ring clanked against the glass as it bounced off the bottles, once again failing to land properly. Webby looked at the ring in disappointment again, but Louie merely gave a small snicker, shaking his head. He lowered his voice to a whisper once again.

" _Okay, now throw the next one as far away as you can. Make it look natural…_ "

Webby was still rather confused about what he said…but she decided to put her blind trust in him. "O-Okay."

"One more ring to go!" The man said, his grin way too large. Webby frowned and looked at the bottles in concentration again.

After a pause, she threw the ring. However, it did not go towards the bottles at all. Instead, it flew far in a different direction, just as Louie instructed her to do. The man at the stall watched in surprise as the ring flew away.

"O-Oh, whoops..!" Webby poorly faked, smiling sheepishly. "I'm, uh, sooo clumsy…!"

"Uhhh…haha, it's okay, don't worry!" The man responded, recovering from his surprise. He climbed over the counter of the stall. "I'll go ahead and get that for you!"

He dashed off to fetch the ring, leaving the stand alone with Louie and Webby. Webby watched him leave, but her attention was caught by the sound of someone climbing over the stall's counter. She turned around and saw Louie on the other side of the counter, standing next to the table of bottles.

"Louie..!" Webby exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing..?!"

She's pretty sure he's not supposed to be INSIDE the stall. Louie gave the stick of cotton candy to her, picking up one of the bottles.

"Hold the cotton candy for a bit, I'm just checking something…"

"Louie..! What if he comes back..?" Webby said, worriedly, glancing to the left. Louie ignored her and picked up a ring from behind the stand, examining it.

"Excuse me, young man!"

Louie and Webby looked up, startled. The man was back, holding Webby's stray ring. He crossed his arms as he frowned at Louie. "What do you think you're doing?! You're not supposed to be back there..!"

For a second, Webby was wondering if she should've thrown the ring further to buy them more time, but Louie merely looked at the adult with a casual look on his face.

"Oh, I'm just checking out the game up close. You've got a pretty good thing going on here, man," Louie said with a chill tone. He threw the ring in his hand up and down, leaning against the table. "It's a simple scam, but it works I bet."

"W-What are you talking about?" The man stuttered, dumbfounded. Louie smirked slightly and shrugged.

"I was just noticing how many prizes are on display. Can I ask- how many people won one of these prizes?"

"None…but look, you better get out of there or else-!"

"I figured," Louie interrupted. "I doubt anyone actually won at this thing. Considering it was rigged and everything."

"Rigged?" Webby repeated, frowning. The triplet smirked and walked towards Webby with the bottle and ring in his hands.

"Yeah, check it out, Webbs!" Louie's tone was light and overly cheery, so the sarcasm was clear in his voice.

Louie put the ring on the nozzle of the bottle, but it didn't slide down any further. The ring was much too small to fit, much to Webby's surprise. Louie had a cheeky grin on his face. "Well, would ya look at that? The ring's tiny compared to the bottle's fat neck! Haha! Who knew?"

He turned to the man, his smile not leaving his face. "Quite a scam you've got going, pal. Bet you've made a lot of money with it. Though, the Ring Toss scam's kinda been done to death, don't you think? I'm giving you 2/10 for lack of originality."

While Louie was too busy teasing the older man, Webby put her hands on her hips and frowned at the adult. "That's not fair, mister! You can't just scam your customers like that..!"

People passing by were alerted by Webby's loud statement. They frowned and shook their heads, looking at the stand in disdain. The man watched hopelessly as potential customers walked away, though the sight put a larger smile on Louie's face/

"Hey, hey, hey, woah, keep your voice down, kid..!" he hushed Webby, looking worried.

"What? Don't want us exposing your game?" Louie asked, smugly. "Makes sense. You'd probably lose a lot of profit if everyone knew."

The man frowned and glared. "Alright, alright, what do you want?"

"If you let us have one of the prizes, we won't snitch."

…

"Deal."

Webby looked down at the plump bunny-dragon plush in her hand as she and Louie continued walking through the fair. She stared at it, then glanced at Louie.

"Do you think we got this unfairly?" Webby asked, tilting her head. "We kinda just blackmailed a guy."

Louie merely shrugged, not seeming too concerned. "Nah, I think it's fine. Don't forget, he scammed a lot of people and tried to scam us. I don't feel bad, haha."

Webby chuckled and hugged the plush with a smile on her face. He did have a point. "How did you even know the game was rigged?"

"The number of fair games that are rigged will surprise you, honestly," Louie said. Finishing the last of the cotton candy in his hand, he dropped the stick in a nearby bin and looked at Webby. "But anyway, we're good to go on rides now. Anything you have in mind?"

"Hm…"

There were rides all over the place. It looked like Webby was having a hard time deciding on which one. Louie patiently waited for a response as her gaze slowly went skywards, looking at a particularly tall ride.

"What about that one?" Webby said, pointing to it.

Louie followed her gaze, his stomach dropping when he saw what she was pointing to. It was a Drop Tower. The kind that would bring them up to the top, then drop them fast just for the thrill. Louie was not a fan of the thrill, if it weren't obvious already.

"D-Drop tower...? Uhhh…how about a different ride?" Louie suggested, not looking forward to being dragged down in the air. It sounded like a real nightmare. And he hated the last rollercoaster, so he knows he'll hate this.

"But why not that one?"

"Webby, I do _not_ feel like dying today."

"Oh, uh, okay…" Webby replied, looking around for a different option. After a while, she pointed to another one, smiling. "Ooh! What about that one?"

She pointed to a ride that was noticeably colored in a very light pink color, decorated with hearts all over the front of it. Couples lined up, each waiting for their turn at what seemed like a swan boat going through a tunnel.

The Tunnel of Love. It was the Tunnel of Love.

…

Nope, nuh-uh. Not today. Not ever.

"Drop Tower, it is..!" Louie hastily said, grabbing Webby's hand and leading her away from the lovey-dovey ride.

Webby laughed, not having any objections. The two made their way over to the tower ride at a slightly quicker pace. Louie just had newfound determination to get as far away from the pink and the hearts and the boats and just…ugh. Anything would be better than that right now.

As they made their way over to the ride, Louie looked up at the tower. The screams of people who were on the ride were ringing in his ears, even though they were quite far away. His stomach churned. Suddenly the Tunnel of Love didn't seem so bad.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this..?" he quietly said to himself, regretting every life decision he has made up to this point.

"Aw, come on, Louie. You'll be fine!" Webby encouraged him. "You're brave!"

"You do know that this is _Louie_ you're talking to right?"

Webby rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't deny it. You went on the Twister Coaster earlier before, don't you remember?"

"I was shaking by the end of it," Louie responded, pouting. Webby put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"But you still went on it..!" she said, giving an uplifting smile. "That takes a lot of guts!"

"I think barfed out my guts when we were on the rollercoaster."

Webby laughed, putting a hand to her beak to stifle it. She playfully pushed Louie away. "Ew, groooss."

Louie couldn't help but chuckle and smile, his mood lifting slightly. It was weird. Webby just seemed to have that effect on him nowadays. "But I stand by what I said anyways."

"Louie."

Webby stopped walking and faced him. She had a stern expression on your face. "You _are_ brave, you know? I mean, you're always willing to go on adventures. Even if the adventure itself isn't your motivation and more or less the treasure, you're still there!"

"…"

"And I think that makes you brave! Even if you get scared sometimes. I mean, to be fair, we seem to face death way too much, haha."

Suddenly, the fluttery feeling came back, but Louie had no idea why. It was probably because he felt flattered and embarrassed right then. He's not used to people calling him brave, so this was a little embarrassing for him.

He's…not sure how to react.

' _Just say thank you_.'

"…Cool."

Darn it, Louie.

"Sorry, I mean..." Louie stammered, trying to backtrack his mistake. It just slipped out. "…uh…thanks, Webby."

Webby merely gave a sweet smile, making Louie feel funny again. He coughed and looked away, trying to ignore the weird feeling he was currently…feeling.

"Uh, well…okay, you win," he said, changing the subject. "We'll go on the Drop Tower. But I'm only going on because you'll keep nagging me otherwise."

"Heyyy..! I don't nag..!" Webby responded, frowning. Louie chuckled at her response.

"Keep telling yourself that, Webbs."

"Meanie."

Regardless, Webby grabbed his hand and started walking again, once again beaming. "But anyways! You said it yourself! We're going on the ride!"

"Yaaaay..."

* * *

 **Listen, before you say anything...I'm aware of how cheesy this whole fanfic is. I just need a fic to put all of my fluffy Loubby ideas in because honestly, I have way too many of them. I've been kinda holding back on the Loubby in my other fics like my Evil!Louie or Unrelated!AU ones because they're not really supposed to be Louie x Webby stories at all...**

 **But...**

 **This _is_. So. Yeah, I'm gonna be a cheesy as I want with this story ;w;**

 **I wanna make sure I get new chapters out quicker next time, but who knows what'll happen? Anyway, bye!**


End file.
